25 Days to Christmas
by Ichi89
Summary: Just a set of 25 drabbles, each one set to a different prompt. Please read and review. Rated M for later chapters. Contains Slash, Bunnymund/Jack, BunnyFrost. I promise they are all connected! It all starts with a laugh.
1. Sledding

Pairing: BunnyFrost  
Summary: A set of 25 drabbles for the countdown to Christmas. Posting the first three up together because I started late and I have finals to do. R&R please and thank you~!  
Warnings: Bunnymund is a Pooka...got a problem with that? Then don't read this. To be honest I never thought I would be writing a story with a xenophilia pairing but I am, because I adore Jack and Bunnymund together!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rise of the Guardians...though I am taking ownership of a couple of OCs that will be mentioned. Though one of them is my sisters.

Chapter 1: Sledding

It wasn't often you could find a certain Pooka standing with his arms crossed over a broad chest with an excited Jack Frost grinning up at him as he talked.

"Oh come on Kangaroo, I know you had fun last time! Even in your tiny form...and about to fight Pitch, I saw that smile!" Jack laughed as the rabbit's ears swivelled back and he received a half hearted glare. Jack always knew how to tease the rabbit, even more so he knew how to read the elder guardian's body language. Currently, Bunnymund was embarrassed. Maybe no one was supposed to see that? Did the Pooka not want people to know that he could actually cut loose and have fun that _wasn't_competitive? Oh well, Jack knew...and now Bunnymund knew that Jack knew. So it didn't matter right? Wrong.

"I don' know what yer talking 'bout, mate." The guardian of Hope sniffed as he looked away, seeming to suddenly find a pile of snow by his large feet very interesting.

"Oh come on!" Jack threw his hands up. "Come sledding with me!" Big blue eyes blinked up at the Pooka, a pleading look glistening beneath a sheen of frost. Jack could see the apprehension, _Stiff shoulders, his eyes are doing that darting around thing. Hm...fight or flight huh?_ Blinking his eyes a couple more times he clutched his staff in his hands, leaning on it as he rested his cheek against the wood and looked up through the fringe of his snowy white hair. Still...that fight or flight look remained, and to top it off it looked like flight was going to win out. _Time to try something else then._Heaving a sigh Jack stood straight and looked away, his shoulders slouched. the winter spirit looked positively dejected. "Fine, I was just wanting to have a little fun."

Turning around Jack kicked a pile of snow, watching as the flakes scattered, some being picked up but the wind to be carried a few feet away. Behind him he could hear the snow crunching under the oversized bunnies feet. So he was actually going to run then? _Damn..._

"Fine! I'll go sledding, crickey you don' have ta be so pouty." Bunny sighed as he hopped past Jack only to stop and stand in front of the youthful spirit. It was in that moment that Jack's eyes lit back up, shimmering with the same playfulness he always had. "Wait...why do I feel like I just got played?"

"cause you did, but you can't go back on your word come on!" Swooping down with a wide grin Jack picked up the sled that he had borrowed from Jamie and pushed it into the Easter bunny's paws. it wasn't long before he pushed Bunnymund towards the hill that they stood at the top of. "Get ready!"

"Ja-crickey Jack wait! I'm not ready!"

"Too bad, I know if I wait you'll chicken out." Jack grinned before hovering in the air and pressing on the older Guardian's shoulders, causing him to topple over and go careening down the hillside, Jack flying beside him and laughing.

The Pooka screamed for most of the ride, cursing the name of Jack Frost as they raced down slopes. Slopes that never seemed to end as Jack made more and more snow form, ice in places kept them from veering off into the city. It wasn't until they ended up in the forest, Jack carefully making a path that dodged the trees, that a rich laugh echoed through the early December air. Finally Jack had got the most serious of Guardian's to laugh. It caught him off guard, but in a pleasant way. The laugh was rich and made him smile. that smile easily turning into a laugh of his own. Lost in his own amusement Jack missed a rather large tree stump that clipped the sled, sending the Spirit of Easter reeling into a large snow drift as a sickening splintering of wood crackled through the air.

"Bunnymund!" Jack called as he zoomed over to the snow bank in a flash, worry coursing through him. What had he done! What if the other Guardian was hurt!? Bunnymund was never going to go sledding with him ever-was that laughing he heard? From within the pile of snow a set of large grey ears peaked out, soon followed by a full face both covered in a dusting of snow. Bunnymund was still laughing?

"Blimey that was fun!" The Pooka grinned as he looked over at Jack. "What? Aw, worried about lil' ol' me? Didn' know you cared so much, mate."

Jack was frozen, mouth agape. Was Bunny teasing _him_for a change? "Wait...what? Then what was that noise..." Jack turned around in the air, his eyes falling on the sled, it was a mess. Wood splintered around sturdy metal. "Oh man!"

"Jamie's gonna chew you out, mate." Bunny stood from the snow, dusting himself off as his laughter slowly drifted off on the wind.

Turning back around Jack frowned, more like a pout than a frown. "Me? What about you?!"

It was then that Bunnymund shook his head, his left foot thumping in the soft snow. "Nah mate, you were the one who wanted to go sledding so badly." The older Guardian reached out and ruffled Jack's hair. "Don' worry, I'll help ya fix it."

Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX

Jamie looked at Jack with a frown. "You did what?"

"I'm really sorry Jamie! I didn't mean for it to break, we were going really fast and then there was a stump out of no where and Bunny went flying. Sort of like you did that one year when you lost the tooth, only he landed in a huge snow pile and it was so funny to watch that over grown rabbit go flying through the air-"

"Jack." Jamie sighed, a smile now replacing the frown before he laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about, just start at the beginning please, I gotta hear this."

Jack grinned, he knew he could always count on Jamie to understand. After all that's what best friends did right? Hovering just over the foot of Jamie's bed Jack began to retell the events of the day, how he conned Bunny into going sledding in the first time...and how he actually got to hear the older guardian laugh.


	2. Stars

A/N: Wow so many favorites and follows in the few hours that this has been up! Thanks guys! Here's the second chapter before I go to bed. Chapter 3 will be posted up tomorrow after my Japanese final! Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy this. Please drop me a line and tell me what you think! Any suggestions will be taken into consideration, heck even flames are welcome. Troll me even, feed back is feed back. :D

Chapter 2: Stars

Jack laid out on Jamie's roof, he seemed to drift off as his eyes were glued to the perfectly clear sky. Bright stars sparkled up in the pitch black sky. His thoughts flitted from his past to the present to his future as a Guardian. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. Jamie told him to just be how he always used to be, but what jack couldn't tell the young human was that he could never go back to that. He was alone, bitter and a sad person back before Many had chosen him. Before he was whisked away to North's workshop over five years ago Jack was bitter, he hated not being seen or heard. On top of all that he hated knowing that the children believed in so many others. the fact that the other Spirits seemed to be all buddy buddy didn't help all that much.

The infamous blizzard of '68 had been proof of that. After causing an awesome snow day at home in Burgess Jack had decided that after so many years he would go and say hello to one of his fellow Spirits, none other than the Easter bunny himself. After all he had heard whispers of him, seen him from time to time. the guy seemed pretty nice, he seemed like a cool guy. Of course jack didn't stop to think that Easter might not have been the best day to visit said guardian of Hope.

_Jack ran full tilt through the streets, dodging through the trees with a grin painting broad on his youthful face. Skidding to a halt when he saw a flash of grey fur he waved and called out. "Hey! Easter bunny!" He laughed as he watched the grey blur suddenly halt and look around. Jack saw as the over sized rabbit spotted him and he couldn't stop the warm feeling that filled his chest at someone actually seeing him. Even if the male was frowning as he hopped over._

"What do you want kid? I'm busy, can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" The Pooka held up a basket before motioning to the few behind him that had stopped and seemed to wait for the leader.

"Sorry I was just wanting to say hi-"

"Yeah well I ain' got time for you, not everyone can just lounge about and slack off, kid. Get lost." With that the Guardian turned around and hopped back off to continue on his way, missing the hurt look that flashed over Jack's pale blue eyes. Ice covered his hands as he gripped his staff tight. Letting his head sag Jack stood completely silent, it wasn't long before snow began to heavily fall around him, the wind picking up as his powers responded to his emotions. He had only been trying to say hello and it wasn't like it was very easy to find the Pooka any other time of the year. He hadn't needed to be so harsh.

Looking back on it Jack had realized he had let his own childish attitude get the better of him. A soft chuckle left his lips as he stared up at the stars still glowing far over his head. Standing he easily pushed off the roof and headed back to his lake, the same place he always stayed. Instead of landing how ever he shot straight into the air, twirling as he threw his arms out as if to catch the wind. Not a single cloud dotted the sky as he looked up, reaching up to the glittering stars that seemed so far out of his reach. Just like the Guardians had seemed not so long ago. He staid like that, until suddenly he felt a cold sensation spread over the back of his legs. Looking down he caught a small grey speck amidst the pure white snow below him.

"Oi!" The speck seemed to move as he heard a very familiar voice. Diving down Jack stopped just short of crashing into the ground and hovered above the same Guardian he had been thinking about quite often lately.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you have eggs to paint?" Jack teased as he lounged back with a grin. He could see Bunny smiling up at him and it caused an odd fluttering in his chest. ever since he had heard the older Guardian laugh he had started to notice little things, like the way Bunnymunds spring green eyes seemed to catch the light and sparkle when ever he smiled or grinned.

"Oh ha ha, mate. Look North sent me to come get you. He didn't want to send out the aurora but we;re all needed up at the workshop. Said it was important."

"Oh, so you play fetch then?"

Bunnymund made a face as he shook his head. "Nah mate, I owed him a favor. So you comin' or you just gonna go and try to catch more stars?"

The question seemed to puzzle Jack as he came to land on the ground. Tilting his head to one side he took a step closer to the bipedal rabbit. "What?"

"I saw you, you looked like you were trying to pluck the stars from the sky all yourself. I don't think Many would like you trying to steal 'em, mate. Those are children's wishes." For the second time in the span of two days the Pooka reached out and ruffled Jack's hair with a smile. "Don't worry, you'll get your own too."

Jack was still puzzled, even about to ask what the older spirit was talking about, only to be cut off by seeing that mischievous grin pull at Bunny's lips before suddenly he heard the familiar 'thump thump' and the ground fell out from beneath him.


	3. Party

A/N: I am so sorry for how late this is. I promise there will be at least a couple more chapters out today. Got sick and I had to fight with my muse to get this chapter out. If you would like to see of Good old Jack o Lantern please fee free to check out my deviantArt account: Ramnakua.

Chapter 3: Party

"A what?" Jack looked at North with disbelief. There was no way he had heard that right...had he? "What do you mean a party?"

"Just what it means, a party!" North laughed as he grabbed Tooth and did an impromptu dance around the workshops floor, making the fairy laugh before pulling away and fluttering back over to talk with the baby teeth.

"We do it every year, mate." Bunny said from behind Jack, an egg clutched in one paw and a paintbrush in the other. "It's a get together o' all the other Spirits., seeing as Christmas there's only really one of us busy aside from the ones who work nightly." He added the last part in as Sandy twirled around to face the rabbit. "I know mate I know, you and Tooth work very hard every night, and ol' Cupe works around the clock."

"Cupe? Wait...as in...Cupid?" Jack made a face at the name, he had dealt with the guy once or twice before. _That guy is so full of himself, calling himself a god, pff. Yeah right._

"The one and only mate, what got a problem with him?" Bunny arched a brow as Jack shook his head.

"The guys annoying is all."

"Oi! He is one of the few that are actually really helpful to others." The pooka shook his head as the all talked. Apparently there were more and more than Jack had ever knew existed. Most of the things that people believed in, leprechauns, Cupid, even apparently something called a jack o' lantern, were real. And he would meet the majority of them tonight.

The night wore on, and soon in a large ball like room of North's home was decorated for the festivities. All in Christmas colors, lights danced along the frosted window. It didn't take long after they finished for the guests to start to show up. Sure enough Cupid came, with a dark skinned young man following him, so many that Jack had never even heard of while others he knew all too well. Even the Northwinds came that night, the man was tall and rather old.

"So, you're the other Jack then?" The dark skinned young man tilted his head, a small flaming ember bounced around beside him illuminating his purple hair. Jack was confused by the spirits question but before he could say anything the figure stuck out his hand. "Name's Jack o' Lantern." He laughed as the small flame seemed to dance around his face. "And this 'ere is Em, she's my little ember."

"Wait...Jack o' Lantern?" Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Yup, Spirit of Halloween and tricks." His red orange eyes seemed to light up as he plucked a coin out from his own hoodie pocket. "Say, Tick or Treat?" Just before jack could say anything he flipped the coin into he air, watching it do flips before a grey paw suddenly shot out and snatched the coin mid air. "Ah man! Aster why'd ya have to go and do that for?"

"No Tricks tonight, Lantern. You know better than that." The older spirit chided before shaking his head. "Don't ever let him do that to ya, mate." Bunny looked over at the white haired Jack. "You won't like it."

"Spoil sport." Lantern stuck out his tongue at the over sized rabbit before making his way off elsewhere after snatching his coin back and muttering a 'next time'.

"Is this really what it's like to be a Guardian?" Jack looked up at the rabbit and tilted his head.

"Some of it, but remember none of them are Guardians. None of them were chosen by Many." It took a while for Bunnymund's words to sink in, and when they did Jack couldn't help but smile. He was right. This just showed him how many spirits there were...but none of them were really Guardians. Not like North and Tooth and Sandy and them. No, not like him. He had been chosen out of all of these people to be the one to help defeat pitch. Somehow the thought made Jack feel that much better. He was a Guardian, and he was no longer alone.

The night wore on, Jack met other spirits and talked with them. Even took the time to talk to Cupid and find that...he wasn't nearly as bad as the winter spirit had originally thought. No in fact he was pretty cool. Not to mention he made some amazing chocolate. It was obvious that they all were more than happy to meet him, they all accepted him as a friend and seemed to actually like him. It caused a warm feeling to light up in Jack's chest, something he didn't feel too often but was still glad when he did.


	4. Ribbon

A/N: Okay! So this is late and so are the others, I am sorry. Something I have come to the conclusion...my muse hates being sick. Also...I don't know if this will be M like I had planned. Hm...any comments on that? Maybe someone can give me some more...naughty ideas for something? Just review with your idea or send me a pm!

Chapter 4: Ribbon

Sometime during the party Jack found himself stretched out on a couch, having fallen asleep he laid there for hours. When he awoke how ever it was to the sound of a tittering laughter.

"Oh isn't he just so cute." Tooth cooed as she fluttered around him.

"Come on," Bunny's voice filtered through Jacks sleepy state as he shifted. "You're gonna wake the poor bloke up." Jack could hear the Spirit of Hope laugh, it was that rich laugh that he had heard the day they went some reason it made a shiver run down his spine as he curled tighter. Soon though he heard the bells from the elf's hats as they ran around and he could no longer fall into slumber.

"You are all too loud." Jack grumbled as he sat up, seeing the smiling faces of his friends he blinked. Something wasn't right. "What are you all looking at?"

Sandy made a couple pictures out of dream sand above his head, one of the party, then of Jack laying out, and finally of a bow. Like the ones you put on presents. Watching the pictures the youngest spirit was confused, he never was that good at figuring out what the golden guardian was trying to say. Sighing he waved a hand.

"You know I can never get that." He huffed, which only seemed to make the others laugh that much more. "What?! Stop laughing." Crossing his arms Jack scowled before he noticed Bunny step closer and crouch down. He looked at the older guardian in surprise as a paw reached out and...was he petting his hair?! No...no it was something else. "Ow!' jack reached up.

Bunnymund chuckled and shook his head as he retracted his paw and tilted his head, ears swivelling to catch the sounds of the others laughing. "Seems Lantern got that in there good."

Jack stood up quickly, jumping to a window to see his reflection, sure enough there it was. Clear as day a bright red Christmas present bow was stuck in his hair. Reaching up Jack tried to pull it off only to wince. "Ow!" He grumbled as he tugged more, only succeeding in irritating his own scalp more. "What did he do?"

"seems like one of his tricks." Bunny sighed as he stood fully. "Remember that coin, that's what he does. One side says trick while the other says treat. He does something based on how the coin lands when he catches it."

Still pouting at his reflextion Jack tugged at the ribbon for a while longer. It wasn't long before he simply gave up, slouching as he glared at the colorful bow in his reflection. He'd kill that Guardian of Halloween as soon as he found him. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that only Bunny seemed to still be watching him, an amused look dancing in his emerald green eyes. "It's not that funny." Jack groused.

It only seemed to make Bunnymund laugh as the tall Pooka shook his head and hopped over. Reaching up he seemed to use his claws before suddenly the bow fell out. "There we go, see it wasn't permanent or anythin'." He chuckled as he held out the bow on the palm of his outstretched paw. Taking it Jack felt a light dusting of frost cover his cheeks as a little snow began to flutter around them. "Oi, Frostbite, not in the house yeah?" Jack looked up in time to see Bunnymund dusting a bit of snow off his grey fur.

"Oh...uh...sorry." Nodding Jack looked up, willing the snow to stop before he headed to one of the windows. "I better go, Jamie's probably wondering where all the snow is. See ya!" And with that he jumped out the window, catching the perfect breeze to take him home. What was that fluttering in his chest? Wiping the frost from his cheeks jack shook his head. Burgess was about to get one of the best snow days ever.


	5. Ice Skating

Chapter 5: Ice Skating

The snow on the ground was fresh, barely a dusting over the already tread on white flakes. The coldness of it all bit at the pads of a certain six foot one rabbit's feet. Bunnymund was currently wandering around the forest just outside of Burgess, why you ask? Because he needed to find the little Frostbite to drag him up to the Pole to help North out. Apparently one of the elves had made the fire in his work shop so hot that most of the unused ice had melted. Needless to say North was _not _happy.

It took a while but soon the older Guardian had found Jack skating across the pond on his bare feet. At first he was going to say something, but the look of pure serenity on the younger immortal stopped him in his tracks.

Snow and frost danced across the ice as Jack seemed to dance to his own private orchestra, a tune only he could hear. Bunnymund couldn't take his eyes off the lithe form as it twisted and turned, gliding and glowing under Many's glow. It was like nothing the Spirit of Hope had ever seen. Ducking behind a tree he watched, mouth slack. It wasn't long before the look of serenity however was shattered by a broad grin and the youth spun quickly, throwing his legs out as he moved faster only to spring into the air.

Pressing his back against the tree Bunny felt the cold bark bite into his skin through parts of his thick fur, what was this feeling? Why was he couldn't take his eyes off the brat? All he ever did was make a mess of his Easters and freeze everything in sight. And yet this warmth...this heat that built up in the older Guardian's chest. It was foreign...he'd never felt anything like it. Raising a hand to his chest unconsciously Bunny let his eyes close, listening to Jack's laughter as he flew around. It wasn't until he felt ice suddenly flood the back of his head and heard the imps laughter much closer did Bunny realize that he had been caught.

"Playing hide and seek there Bunny?" Jack laughed as he landed not far, watching as the large Pooka shook his head to get rid of the snow from his fur.

"I wasn' hiding." Aster grumbled as he dusted the rest of the snow off of himself and looked back at Jack, green eyes daring him to throw another snowball.

"Really? Then what _were _you doing?" That flirtatious smile seemed to crinkle the corners of Jacks bright blue eyes, it was a look that Bunny had began to get used to. The Winter Sprite seemed to use it often when they were alone together...it was odd. Bunny must have stalled for too long because soon Jack was stepping forward, his smile turning to a look of confusion. "Bunny?"

"Huh? Wha? Oh! I was just getting here, North needs you to help him at the workshop. Something about the elves melting all his unused ice and him needing some more...or something like that at least." Turning his head away Bunny caught a few snowflakes dancing in the air...when had it started snowing again? When he looked around he noticed that it only seemed to snow around the two Guardians...and no where else. Looking back he noticed that Jack wasn't look at him. Instead he was looking down, his bare feet kicking at the snow. "Well?"

"Is that the only reason you're here?"

The words had been so quiet Bunny almost didn't catch them. Tilting his head Bunny leaned forward, trying to catch the look on the youths face. He'd never seen Jack so...melancholy. "Eh, come on Frostbite. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" The question was posed and instantly Jack seemed to shrink away once more.

"It's nothing, never mind." Turning around Jack moved to jump into the air only to be stopped by Bunny's paw wrapped around his upper arm. "Bunny, I'm fine-"

"How about we take the tunnel? Might be faster." Bunny could see it would take a while to get Jack to open up but that was fine, he'd figure out what was bothering the little imp sooner or later.

Two hours later the two of them were leaving North's workshop, Jack was laughing at Bunny who was still picking a candy cane out of his fur. turns out two of the other spirits were staying with North for Christmas, one of which was Jack...no not Frost. Lantern. The Halloween Spirit had flipped his coin and before anyone could stop it the blasted thing landed on 'trick'. Needless to say Bunnymund was _not _happy. Of course having someone lick a candy cane and then sticking it into your fur was bad enough...add in that he tangled the bloody thing up in said fur simply made it worse.

"Oh come on Bunny it's not that bad." Jack laughed, holding his stomach with his free hand as they walked.

"Not that bad? I'm going to end up with a bald spot on my side until it grows back!"

"Oh stop being such a drama-rabbit." The younger guardian continued to laugh as he stopped, moving to stop Bunnymund as well. "Here let me see it."

"No."

Jack looked up at Aster as the over grown rabbit hid his side from the others reach. "Really? Come on stop pouting and let me help."

It took a bit but soon Bunnymund moved his arm so that the other could get a clear view of the holiday confection stuck in his fur. "Just don't tear it out, mate."

"Don't be such a baby, I'll be nice." Jack laughed as he shook his head and began to lightly pick at the candy and fur that intertwined. Watching from above Bunnymund couldn't stop the warmth that filled his chest...again. It was odd, just having the younger Guardian there next to him seemed to make his heat beat quick...even as his side practically went numb from the cold hands that danced across his fur, ridding him piece by piece of the minty candy.

"There!" Jack exclaimed as he grinned and held up the largest chunk of the candy cane with a triumphant grin. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

For once in his life Bunny was very glad that his fur covered any blush he may or may not have had...no instead his ears just tilted back as he looked at those glistening blue eyes. He felt his foot thump lightly on the ground, not hard enough to make much noise but enough to stir the snow there. It seemed to do nothing but make Jack laugh more. _What is wrong with me? He's just a kid right? Sure he may have lived for over 300 years...but he's just another Guardian, just another spirit...isn't he?_

"Hey! Lets go ice skating!" Jack tossed the sticky candy to the side before grabbing one of Bunny's paws and dragging him over to a small frozen over pond. For once...Bunny didn't fight the younger Guardian. He didn't have a reason to. After all...it wasn't so bad to relax and have fun every once in a while. He just had to remember that is all.

A/N: I know I know it's been a long time since I posted...and this is REALLY late, seeing as Christmas has come and gone. But it seems I had bit off more than I could chew at that time. I WILL be continuing this how ever. No matter how long it takes me it WILL GET DONE! I promise~!


End file.
